A Touch of Magic
by i luv niki4444
Summary: The disappearance of Rai and Callum Higurashi puts the wizarding world in shambles and a mysterious child found with a note saying "The Dark Lord has returned" does nothing to help them relax. Years later, Kagome Fawley enters her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and finds that, with Albus Potter in her class, it's near impossible to stay out of trouble.
1. Prologue A Chilling Return

**_A Touch of Magic_**

_Prologue: A Chilling Return_

* * *

_Rain fell heavy on a hot July night. It soaked and trampled anyone who dared to step outside their doors and fierce lightning cut through the darkness. _

_Though, on this night, so much lightning fell that it was never truly dark. _

_Footsteps roared through the streets of London and any who saw wondered who in their right minds would be out in a storm as bad as this one. _

_It was a man, he stood tall even as he ran and his hands clutched something desperately to his chest. Lightning flashed again and the man slowed his run and looked behind himself desperately. His eyes were wide and intense; showing only terror. He began to run faster. _

_He was panting and soaked but he paid it all no mind, he darted to his left, out of the street and onto the sidewalk, and began to run towards a house larger than any other on the street. _

_He came to a stop and pounded on the door and began calling. He knew his friend was a heavy sleeper, but he had hope that, just this once, he could be woken up easily._

_The hope was answered when the door opened; except, instead of a man, it was a young woman. Yuki Higurashi. She had graduated just this year, three years behind himself. She looked at him with angry eyes until she registered who stood on her doorstep. "Oh my… C-" _

_He shoved by her and slammed the door, moving quickly to pull the curtains on all the windows in sight. His brown eyes bulged and he looked almost insane as he stepped close to the woman and grabbed her arm with the hand that wasn't on his chest. "Where is David? I need him…" he turned toward the spiral staircase that he knew led to their master bedroom. "DAVID! DAVID!" _

"_Shhhh!" A man appeared at the top of the staircase even as his girlfriend shushed his old friend. David smiled for a moment before it turned into a deep, concerned frown and he began to quickly descend. _

_The other man was not patient enough to wait, he met his friend at the bottom of the staircase and thrust what was in his arms -he had once again favored using both- and David could only hold on tightly. _

"_Callum! Won't you at least sit down?" Yuki asked, shocked, and blocked the door when he attempted to leave. _

_Callum looked at her with pained, desperate eyes and whispered, "Move Yuki. I need to go." _

"_You can't do this Callum." His best friend's voice sounded from behind him and he froze, "I'm not… I can't…" _

"_You can." _

_David's face was a panic as he looked between the 4 year old in his arms –and it was in fact a live child… he had checked- and his best friend. His eyes widened to extreme proportion, "I-Is that blood?!" _

_What had once been a white cashmere sweater and blue jeans –and a seemingly expensive long black coat- where all drenched in red. Though his arms weren't visible, blood ran down his fingers to drip onto the white carpeting. _

_Callum ignored the question, since it was pretty obvious that it wasn't ketchup, and ordered desperately, "Don't tell anyone I was here. Her name is Kagome, take care of her." _

"_Callum where's Rai?!" _

_The man did not answer, instead, he disappeared. Spirited away with the swish of a wand and just a touch of magic._

* * *

**"Wizards everywhere are in shock to learn that, yesterday, Callum and Rai Higurashi went missing in their home in Godric's Hollow. **

**Allegedly, the two came home from a romantic getaway to find their home trashed. They called ****Magical Law Enforcement Patrol ****to report the crime and were later attacked before an officer could arrive. Neighbor Padma Patil says,****"I heard noises so I went to check on them. When I got there… There was so much blood. It was on the walls, the ceiling, the floor. There were no bodies though."**

**Patil's sister, Pervarti commented that, **** "The Higurashi's were sweet people, a little on the hermit side, but everyone loved them. I can't imagine who would do such a thing." **

**The young couple were said to be expecting a baby boy in August. We can only hope that they're found before then. **

_The news reporter paused for a moment, looking hesitantly toward something off-screen._ **"In other news, a toddler has mysteriously shown up on the doorstep of David and Yuki Fawley. The young girl was reportedly found on their doorstep."** _She paused again and gave an uncertain look,_** "Disturbingly enough, a note written in blood was found taped to her chest reading, and I quote, "The Dark Lord has returned." When the blood was tested, it was found to be from the missing Rai Higurashi. **

**No reports of missing children have occurred so we ask that, if your child is gone, you report it right away. Until such time, the child will remain in the care of the Fawley's." **

The tv was clicked off and Harry groaned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table –something he knew his wife would disapprove of- and stretching back to pop his muscles free of tension.

"It's horrible isn't it Harrry." Ginny replied quietly, coming over to sit next to him -he nearly sighed in relief when she didn't notice his feet- and snuggle in, "I could barely keep it together this morning."

Harry nodded silently, thinking it over. "…"

"What's got your brain working so hard?" She asked, looking up at his face with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged it off, "It's just that note. I killed Voldemort for good... didn't I?" His brow crinkled and Ginny interrupted him before he could start, "He's dead Harry, he's not coming back. Whoever… whatever sick thing did that, it wasn't You-Know-Who."

Harry was silent for a moment. "… He came back once didn't he?"

Ginny's eyes gave away her unease, but she didn't answer him. She only hugged him tighter and went off to check on their children.

It would be a while before she felt the courage to leave their room.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

Hey guys!

So, i watched all the Harry Potter movies for some reason (took a while, but you know xD I had to) and I thought it was sucky that everything just ends once Voldemort is dead. So I decided to spice things up a bit with a new fanfiction dedicated to the adventures of both Kagome AND the next generation of wizards. And Ohhhhhh boy... this should be interesting. :'D

I really hope you like it and please review! xD

I promise to update the first chappy soon! Haha :'D I kinda need to finish the next chapter for When All Is Forgotten so it could take a few days though.

_-Niki_


	2. Acceptence

_**A Touch of Magic**_

_Chapter 1: Accepted _

* * *

Yuki sat silently in a rocking chair as her boyfriend paced their child's room. "Dav-"

"They were born the same day." He interrupted and her eyes went to the small bed on which two children lay sleeping.

One was theirs. His name was Mason; he was small for a boy, but much larger than the other baby. His hair was dark as midnight and his eyes, the same startling green of his father.

The other child was her sister's; Kagome. She was… tiny. In structure, she would grow to be petite, but she was nearly dwarfish as it was. Her eyes were the deepest blue she'd ever seen and her black hair the same, almost appearing navy in some lights.

The way David looked at her, it was almost as if he was in pain. "...We have to protect her."

Yuki frowned heavily, looking from the baby to David, "We can't afford-"

"He'll come after her."

She sucked in a startled breath and swallowed thickly. "... You're right."

It took no more than those two words for something to be set into motion. It was neither good nor bad at the moment, but could be easily swayed either way.

It all depended on the players.

* * *

**7 years later**

* * *

"Dear! Come get your breakfast!" she looked to her husband in exasperation when he chuckled, "It's getting cold!"

"Mom she's always gonna be late." Mason said, sniggering quietly and ignoring when David pressed a finger to his lips and winked at him. He was picking on some eggs and holding a glass of milk, "She's got to look _perfect__**." **_

Yuki raised an eyebrow and her lips twitched, but she kept her amusement hidden with a stern look as her daughter entered the kitchen looking… much less than perfect.

The 11 year old had thrown on skinny jeans and a purple shirt –that looked suspiciously slept in- and her black hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. She yawned, oblivious to the stares of her family, and sat in her regular seat across from her dad.

"Mornin' mum, morning dad." She mumbled looking around for a plate of food and seeming surprised when one appeared before her. "Mornin' _it._"

Yuki's lips twitched and she moved to kiss the side of her daughter's head and sit beside her, sliding a letter off the table and in front of her as she did so. David took something off his lap and handed it to Mason. "You two have mail."

Fighting off another yawn, Kagome reached for it and froze when she saw the address.

_"Ms. K. Higurashi Fawley_  
_Second Upstairs Bedroom_  
_Corner between Marble and Rome Street_  
_London"_

She frowned lightly and looked at her mother curiously, "Mum how did…"

Yuki shook her head and told her to read it, smiling.

Mason flipped his and caught a look at the seal, a second later, his eyes glowed, "I-Is it?" A big smile appeared and he grinned at his dad, "It's from Hogwarts!"

David nodded laughing quietly, "Go on you two; open them."

Fighting off squealing, Kagome gently eased off the sticker and took out the papers inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Ms. Higurashi-Fawley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn,_

_Deputy Headmaster"_

David smiled, "Gimme that kiddo." Kagome huffed, but complied, sticking her nose up. "It's my letter." She muttered half-heartedly.

He shook his head, reading it over while Yuki swiped Mason's.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.**

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk.  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot.  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling.  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch.  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore.  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger.  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander.  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Kagome winced, "Can we really-"

"-not have broomsticks?" Mason finished and they both groaned, sitting back limply.

"No you can't." David replied sternly and looked up to smile as his youngest son, Souta, came into the room yawning.

"That'll add up-"

"-to nearly a _year _without." Kagome crowed, finishing Mason's sentence for him; as tensions increased, they did that a lot.

"Well it isn't allowed, sorry you two, but you'll have to wait till second year." David replied good-naturedly getting up and washing his plate off –only for Yuki to take it. He sat back down hesitantly, "Now why don't you two finish your breakfast and come help me clean up the fireplace."

"Okay dad." They muttered as Souta sat down and food magically appeared in front of him.

He stared at it blankly for a second before –unaware of the eyes on him- he attacked it; ripping bacon in half, smashing hash brown, and cutting eggs. He mixed it all together and smiled eerily as he grabbed the maple syrup and spread it all over his creation. "It's beautiful." He whispered.

"…Souta if mom sees you doing that again you'll be in trouble. _Big time._" Mason muttered and Kagome raised an eyebrow looking between Souta's plate and their mom –who had started washing dishes.

A moment later, Souta did the same and gulped, whispering, _"But it's __**perfect**__ Mason!" _he dug in, eating as fast as he could while David forced back a smile and pretended to read the newspaper.

"Wasssh thot?" Souta said with his mouth so full that his cheeks puffed out.

"What? Dude that's disgusting, swallow already." Mason shook his head, looking more than just a little annoyed.

Souta did as he was told and pointed at the letters, "What's that?"

"We got accepted to **Hogwarts**." Kagome replied happily and Souta nearly spit out the food he'd started chewing.

"Really?!"

"Yep. We're wizards now; right dad?" Mason bragged, smiling tauntingly at his younger brother.

"Huh?" David looked up from his newspaper, "…Sure."

Kagome rolled her eyes as her two brothers began to squabble about minor things; instead, she grabbed the dustpan and started towards the fireplace.

She knew it would take a while to clean up.

* * *

i luv niki4444

I'M SO SORRY! D: This chapter is incredibly short but I do have a reason for it!

Excuse: So there was a storm a couple weeks ago and my internet has bee mega sketchy. I've been focusing on other fanfictions so I completely neglected writing the first chapter. So two days ago, my internet went off and didn't come back on till this morning so I decided that I had to get the update out today -along with one for When All Is Forgotton- because I don't know how long I'll have it for.

So, as you can see, I did manage to get this out! But it's only a third of the length I'd been hoping for. D:

So, NEXT chapter, instead of this one, they will FINALLY GO TO DIAGON ALLEY AND EEEEKKK I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS!

Anyway, Thank you guys so much for your sweet reviews! I'm really hoping I don't let you down with this chapter and you'll stay to read these crazy adventures (And trust me things get crazily awesome xD)!

I hope you like it and please leave a review telling me how you felt about it! - No Flames though D: My heart = SOFT xD

_-Niki _


End file.
